Bon, Bon
by BigTimeYugiFan
Summary: What do the following things have in common? James, Logan, Carlos, Pitbull, and Spanish...the answer is that today is BTR One Shot Day of course! Look inside for summary too!


Kitsune: yeah so this may be kind of be random but I got this as a request from JaylaHeart who did this little nice thing called the "semi official BTR one shot day!" So here it goes, my first attempt at writing a one shot for BTR…oh and now as a reminder as what you most likely did or did not read like ten seconds ago…but here it is again…_**This story was written for Big Time Rush One Shot Day on February 6, 2012.**_ Please enjoy and tell me how I did in a review…THANKS!

Title: Bon Bon

Summary: Logan and the three others get two weeks off when Gustavo and Kelly have to go to a conference with Griffin…so with in the first couple of days the four of them cannot find a single thing to do…to make them have something to do, they go through Logan's stuff…

Disclaimer: I NEVER, even though I would love to, OWN BTR, THE CHARACTERS, BAND…well I think that you get the point right? Also the song, yeah got the lyrics of of Google search but I do have all of the songs, and artists (a lot more that said) on my iPod too...so um also please do not forget to check out disclaimer two down at the end too please!

FLASHBACK (four days ago, Carlos Pov) :

"DOGS, YOU HAVE THE NEXT TWO WEEKS FREE SINCE WE HAVE TO GO TO A STUPID CONFRENCE WITH GRIFFIN!" Gustavo shouted at us when we were done with our fifth hour of dancing, sounds okay to the normal person right? Wrong! We also had three hours of harmonies and about four hours of trying to learn the new songs too! The best part of Gustavo yelling at us however was that he let us leave after that, but he had someone help him make that choice. Oh yeah whatever you do NEVER make Kelly mad, she is a beast when it comes to using that letter opener!

Present, third person pov:

"Oh my Gosh, why is everything so boring? We need to do something fun right now!" James whined out loud to the three others in the room.

"James, we have done everything there is to do here." Kendall responded to the seventeen year-old that was acting like a little boy with his complaining.

"The Pool? Game Room? Go out on dates with our girlfriends? Annoy Bitters? Play-"James started

"We did all of that in the past three days, I mean we even made Katie bored, and trust me that is really hard to do!" Kendall replied when he cut off James' little tangent.

"Carlitos, any ideas buddy?" James asked

"How about we-"he started but was cut off when the door slammed open and Logan appeared.

Logan's pov:

I was listening to my iPod and put it to shuffle and went out to take a relaxing walk in the park. On my way back into our apartment one of my favorite songs ever started to play, and I could not resist the urge to sing along to sing along with it…the song name? Bon Bon by Pitbull. So when I started to sing, I also entered the apartment where my friends where fighting over what to do.

"This is worldwide…Esto aquí es para las mujeres…En la discoteca que están buenísimas… bellísimas… lindísimas…"

When I walked in to the apartment, I completely ignored by friends and went into the room that Carlos and I shared to get a quick shower before dinner.

Third Person Pov (again…sorry…:(...)

"How was Logan just singing in Spanish? How is that possible?" Kendall asked with curiosity.

"Only one way to find out, we search his stuff of course." James said "It would also give us something to do…" he added innocently.

With the decision put to a vote we waited until Logan was out of the room and not even five minutes later all three boys heard the shower, to them the perfect time to snoop.

The three walked into the room and saw an iPod on Logan's bed. Carlos went over to it and saw the songs and artists that he listened to.

"Who would have guessed that he has a lot of songs in Spanish on here, he has songs from Pitbull, Anané, Buena Vista Social Club, Jennifer Lopez and more." Carlos told the other two.

While Carlos went through his electronic stuff Kendall and James saw something interesting too.

"Hey James, Carlos come here. Can one of you understand this?" Kendall said showing the others a letter that was for Logan from someone named Roberto.

After about three minutes the two were able to provide a basic translation for Kendall, the only one that could not speak any Spanish in the group.

"It says, hey cousin how are you in the city of angles, or Los Angeles, I wish that I could see you sometime down here again, oh by the way everyone here in our country is so jealous at me for being what you say is your favorite cousin, but I think they are only trying to get me to have you come down here to see the fans and not your family… hope to hear from you soon, your cousin Roberto." Carlos said.

"um ok, well that was weird, wait a sec, Kendall what is that by your feet?" James asked

Kendall looked down to see a photo of Logan and some other people that looked like they were Latino.

"This must be Roberto and his family-"Kendall started to say when,

"WHY THE HECK IS ALL OF MY STUFF ON THE FLOOR AND IN A MESS, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, QUIERO MATAR UDS. TINES UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN PARA ESTE!" Logan shouted at the other three boys in the room scaring them half to death. They forgot to listen to see if the shower was still running, and they were so caught up in what they were doing that they forgot to realize that ten minutes had gone by already.

"Well we heard you singing in Spanish and wanted some answers to try and understand what was going on, oh and who is Roberto?" Kendall replied since he was the only one not scared by what Logan threatened them with.

"Oh that the reason for that is simple all you guys had to do was ask. Carlos, you are Hispanic right? Well the answer is that I am also Hispanic, but I am only twenty five percent Hispanic unlike our friend here. What you saw in the photo and read was my from my family down in Argentina, the people in the photo are my cousins, Roberto, Juan, and Katrina." Logan explained for the others.

A loud release of "Oh" was said from each of the three boys.

"Also, sorry for saying that I was going to kill you guys for messing up my stuff and speaking in Spanish, sometimes it just slips out."

"No problem we forgive you, were cool now right?" James said with a questioning voice.

"OH NO! YOU GUYS FORGOT TO CLEAN UP MY STUFF FOR ME NOW MOVE IT!" Logan said his voice growing louder and darker once again.

"WHEN I COME BACK IN FIVE MINUTES, EVERYTHING BETTER BE BACK THE WAY IT WAS OR ELSE."

The rest of the group started to freak out and ran around the room to put Logan's stuff back since they were now thinking of what he would do to them if they did not but his stuff back to the way it was before their little snooping adventure.

"Well at least it was worth taking the risk of getting caught and getting rid of our boring afternoon." Each of the three boys said together.

AN: Disclaimer part two: So I also thought that Logan said on the interview with JoJo that he was a fourth Latino or something like that so if not sorry but he is here! I also do not mean to say anything bad about any one race or type of person...if it seems that way to you, I am sorry!

YEAH BAD RIGHT, I KIND OF HATED THE ENDING BUT PLEASE DEAL WITH IT, IT IS AFTER TWO AM HERE, AND I HAVE CLASS TOMORRW, AND I WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT FINISHING THIS SO YEAH SORRY…BUT I ALSO HAVE TWO OTHER STORIES TO WRITE TOO…SO I SORT OF DID NOT USE MY FULL POTENTIAL IN THIS…OH AND WHAT LOGAN SAID WAS YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR MESSING UP MY SUFF, BECUAE RIGHT NOW I WANT TO KILL YOU…YES I CAN SPEAK SPANISH TOO! I AM GOING TO COLLEGE FOR IT BUT NONE-THE-LESS MY SKILLS ARE NOT PERFECT SO PLEASE DO NOT SLAM ME FOR THAT…I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! KITSUNE151! PS…PLEASE REIVEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK TOO!


End file.
